Lethal Cannon Bonnie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840116 |no = 8119 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 145, 150, 155, 160, 165 |normal_distribute = 45, 20, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 145, 155, 165, 175, 180, 185, 190 |bb_distribute = 12, 13, 14, 15, 15, 15, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 99 |sbb_frames = 145, 157, 169, 181, 193, 205 |sbb_distribute = 18, 16, 17, 16, 17, 16 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young girl from the mysterious world of Paskua who looks suspiciously like a rabbit. Growing tired of not being taken seriously on the battlefield due to her adorable qualities, Bonnie decided to upgrade the electrical force of her cannon to yield maximum voltage in order to show the people of Grand Gaia the real extent of her prowess. It is said that the luminosity of the shots fired from her weapon was such that she actually needed goggles to shield her eyes from the impact. Though her cannon had grown bigger in size and grew heavier with each upgrade, Bonnie's extraordinary agility still allowed her to move about the battlefield with great ease. Many claim that all her enemies ran for the hills when they heard the gears of her cannon whirling about, as they were well aware that she never, ever, missed a shot. |summon = Bonnie's about to send sparks flying! You better watch your step or I'll singe you to a crisp! |fusion = Add a magnetic amplifier here, and a spark plug there... Now my baby's ready to go! |evolution = My cannon has been upgraded with the latest technology. We'll see who's cute now! | hp_base = 4160 |atk_base = 1640 |def_base = 1430 |rec_base = 1150 | hp_lord = 5944 |atk_lord = 2344 |def_lord = 2044 |rec_lord = 1644 | hp_anima = 6687 |rec_anima = 1446 |atk_breaker = 2542 |def_breaker = 1846 |atk_guardian = 2146 |def_guardian = 2242 |rec_guardian = 1545 |def_oracle = 1945 | hp_oracle = 5647 |rec_oracle = 1941 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 340 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 15 |ls = Lucky Rabbit's Foot |lsdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge fill rate & reduction in BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 40% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 10% reduction in BB gauge required |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Lappin Trigger |bbdescription = 7 combo Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & good chance of inflicting a random status |bbnote = 55% chance to inflict |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 7 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 21 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Steampunk Rabbit Flare |sbbdescription = combo Fire, Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies, great chance of inflicting a random status & adds Fire, Thunder and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 55% chance to inflict |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 6 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 840115 |evointo = 840117 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60224 |evomats4 = 860034 |evomats5 = 810034 |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Steampunk Rabbit Flare'' hits 6 times instead of 10 |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Easter Madness |addcatname = Bonnie3 }}